Green Eyes
by Mrs. Hide
Summary: Yo era una chica normal, de esas que se limitan a sacarse con resignación su carrera universitaria y contaba siempre con sus dos incondicionales amigas. No necesitaba más… Ni lo buscaba. Y digo "era", porque cuando menos te lo esperas una simple persona puede llegar a poner patas arriba todo tu mundo.


**Disclaimer: ****_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo algunos... que ya sabréis quien son! La historia, por supuestísimo, me pertenece. _**

* * *

**_Capitulo Uno: ¡Alice, sorpresa!_**

El sol me despertó, algo raro en Forks, donde se podían disfrutar de días así pocas veces al año. Me levanté con una sonrisa, sin saber lo que me esperaba. Y es que, cuando llega el día en el que todo cambia, no lo sabes hasta que sucede.

Desayuné y miré el reloj con prisa. En diez minutos llegaría Alice a buscarme con su flamante coche y yo aún no estaba vestida. Me vestí a toda prisa, cogí mi bolso, y me apresuré a la puerta cuando oí el claxon sonar. Alice odiaba esperar, aunque fuera un minuto. Si me hiciesen describirla con una palabra, lo tendría clarísimo: "hiperactividad".

-A veces no entiendo como te resistes en maquillarte. ¡Ahora mismo tu cara pide a gritos corrector! Esas ojeras me dicen que no has dormido bien...

Cerré la puerta con pesadez.

-De veras... quiero tomar de eso que tomas tú por las mañanas. ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía, si se puede saber?

-Ay, Bella, Bella... Actitud positiva, esa es la clave- contestó ella señalando su gran sonrisa.

-Si de eso a ti te sobra todos los días y aún así no estás tan radiante.. Venga Alice, ¡mientes fatal!

Se formó una sonrisa traviesa en su cara de duendecillo.

-¡Es sorpresa!- exclamó, y por primera vez en la historia de nuestra amistad supe que iba a ser capaz de callarse algo. Tuve miedo, verdadero miedo. Pero la veía tan emocionada que sabía que sería algo bueno, aunque la palabra "sorpresa" siempre traía cosas malas.

Era viernes, por lo que tenía solo dos clases en la universidad aquel día. Me senté en el césped del campus, con "Cumbres Borrascosas" entre mis manos. Charlie, mi padre, me lo había regalado por mi último cumpleaños, y aunque me mostraba reticente a leer una historia de amor, fue empezarlo y verme atrapada por él. Y allí me encontraba, al sol, leyendo plácidamente mi libro, cuando el golpe de un balón me lo arrebató de entre las manos.

-Maldita sea- mascullé, levantándome y cogiendo aquel balón.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo!- oí a mis espaldas.

Me giré sobre mis talones. Un chico bastante grande ponía una mueca lastimera, mientras no paraba de pedirme perdón. Aquello resultaba cómico, y me arrancó una sonrisa.

-Anda, toma, no pasa nada.

Le tendí el balón y lo cogió cual niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo. A pesar de su complexión fuerte, su cara era bastante infantil.

-Te pido perdón, sobre todo, por mi hermano. Es bastante malo jugando al fútbol, y ha sido él el del balonazo. Es el paliducho de ahí- dijo, señalando a un chico de cabellos broncíneos, con cara de pocos amigos.- No sé qué le pasa a la genética. El caso es que yo soy muy bueno y él es un auténtico patoso. A veces le dejamos ganar... el pobre tiene mucho amor propio y no encaja las derrotas.- solté una carcajada, aquel chico era un personaje.

-Puedes decirle a tu hermano que quizás no sea falta de habilidad, a veces la gente necesita gafas... ya sabes.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada y comenzó a gritarle a su hermano "¡Eddie, dice esta amable chica a la que le has dado con el balón que te compres unas gafas!"

El tal Eddie se revolvió sus cabellos broncíneos y nos dio la espalda. No le hacía mucha gracia aquello.

-Es bastante gruñón, no le hagas mucho caso... En fin, me llamo Emmett- dijo el grandullón, y señaló a su hermano- y Don Simpatía es Edward. Encantado de conocerte...

-Bella

-¡Bella! Espero que nos veamos por aquí más seguido

-Sin balones de por medio, sería un placer- Le contesté.

Emmett me dedicó una sonrisa y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano. Vi como Edward le espetaba algo al otro chico, cogió el balón, y empezó a darle toques con los pies, con una habilidad asombrosa. Bufé. Amor propio le sobraba.

Miré el reloj del móvil. En diez minutos saldrían mis amigas de clase, por lo que preferí dejar el libro para luego y cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de buena música y buen tiempo. Puse mi mochila en el césped a modo de almohada, y los auriculares en mis oídos. Radiohead, uno de mis grupos favoritos.  
Tan sólo unos minutos duró mi paz y tranquilidad. Alguien arrancó de mi oreja el auricular, lo que hizo que ya tuviese palabras malsonantes para esa persona y toda su familia.

-Vamos, Bella. Levanta, que pareces una hippie. ¿No sabes que hay bichos en el césped?

Alice, como no. Bufé, divertida. Mi amiga parecía realmente horrorizada, y detrás de ella una divertida Rosalie, que no tardó en darle un empujón a Alice y tirarla al césped.

-Vale, vale, ya está. Os habéis divertido y mucho jijijajá, pero a mi no me gusta que se me ensucie la ropa.- se sacudió los trozos de césped que le habíamos echado entre Rose y yo, disimulando una sonrisa- Sois de lo que no hay...

-Lo sabemos- contestó Rosalie, con cara de suficiencia, acariciando su suave y rubio cabello.- El caso es que Alice está que se sube por las paredes, Bella. No para de mandar mensajes a alguien por el móvil y de decir que es "sorpresa".

Rose y yo nos miramos, y en un segundo la telepatía hizo efecto. Había que robarle el móvil a nuestra amiga para saber quién era aquel chico. Y nos pusimos a ello. Pero en mitad de un ataque de cosquillas, volvió a aparecer Emmet, con Edward a su lado.

-Alice, querida, ¿te están molestando Bella y la encantadora señorita rubia?- preguntó Emmett, con exagerada voz de caballero.

-¡Emmett! ¡Edward!- se echó a sus brazos como un torbellino, mientras los dos muchachos le alborotaban el pelo y le decían lo bien que le habían sentado los años.

-La encantadora señorita rubia se llama Rosalie- espetó mi amiga, rechazando la mano que el grandullón le había ofrecido para ayudarla a levantarse. Él la miró con una expresión divertida.

-Espera, espera... ¿Has dicho "Bella"? ¿Os conocéis?

Alice parecía bastante confusa, pero cuando Emmett le contó la historia del balonazo lo comprendió todo. Aún así, todos parecíamos perdidos. Entonces, Alice nos lo contó todo. Aquella era la ansiada sorpresa. Emmett y Edward eran sus primos, que venían a estudiar a nuestra facultad durante ocho meses. Habían pedido una beca en el extranjero, ya que ellos vivían en Inglaterra, y como preferencia habían marcado Forks, porque tenían la casa de un amigo suyo, Jasper, como alojamiento. El caso es que Forks era bastante poco solicitado, por no decir nada solicitado, y les concedieron la beca al instante.

-Ya decía yo que esa energía era muy de los Cullen- le dije a Alice, haciendo referencia a Emmett.

-No como el soseras de Edward... A veces pensamos que es adoptado

Edward le dió un suave empujón a su hermano.

-Que algunos prefiramos estar tranquilos en lugar de parecer un huracán, no nos hace más raros.

-¡Exacto!- exclamé yo, dándole la razón a Edward- ¿Qué hay de malo en pasar la tarde leyendo o escuchando buena música?

Edward me sonrió, y por primera vez me fijé en aquel chico de cabellos broncíneos. En ese momento me percaté de las miradas significativas que le dedicaban muchas chicas del campus. Y es que de paliducho, como había dicho Emmett, no tenía nada. Era bastante guapo, de esos chicos que parecen sacados de un anuncio, con su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Pero, al parecer, me había quedado más tiempo de lo normal analizando sus rasgos, porque vi cómo se despeinaba de forma nerviosa su pelo. De repente sentí ese cosquilleo característico que aparecía cuando mis mejillas se sonrojaban, y me maldije internamente por dejarme en evidencia de forma tan descarada.

-Ya tienes una nueva amiguita, Eddie. ¡Es de las tuyas!

-Cállate Emmet- Le espetó, dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

Nos dirigimos al parking del campus. Alice nos había propuesto ir a comer a su casa como bienvenida a sus primos. Rose y yo aceptamos sin rechistar. Comer en casa de los Cullen significaba que cocinaría Esme, la madre de Alice, y eso equivalía a deleitarnos con los mejores platos y los mejores postres. Recuerdo la primera vez que Alice me invitó a su casa... Esme me preparó un banquete de comida italiana pensando que yo también lo era, simplemente por llamarme Isabella.

Me subí al coche de Rose, un Mercedes rojo, y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen, donde nos esperaba Alice con Emmett y Edward.

-Vaya, los primos de Al...

Rosalie parecía bastante sorprendida. La conocía mejor que a mí misma, y sabía que algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Suéltalo, Rose

-Bueno...- se calló un momento, como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero al final ahogó un chillido- ¡¿Pero tú has visto qué primos?! Edward es tan guapo, y está tan bueno...- rodé los ojos, este monologo se titulaba "Rosalie y sus hormonas", y era el pan de cada día.- Pero Emmett, ¡está tremendo! ¡tremendísimo! Imagínate, si Edward está bueno, Emmett está para comérselo entero.

-Vale, vale, cálmate. Son primos de Alice, recuerda.

-Ya, ya...

Seguimos el camino a casa de Alice cantando las canciones del CD de Rose a pura voz, hasta que llegamos a la mansión Cullen. Un gran casa adecuada para una gran familia con dinero, ya que Carlisle, el padre de Alice, era un prestigioso cirujano de fama mundial, y Esme una decoradora de interiores muy aclamada.

Entramos al garaje de los Cullen, donde ya estaba aparcado el pequeño New Beatle amarillo chillón de Alice. Cuando llegamos, Esme charlaba de forma animada con su hija y sus sobrinos. Aquello parecía la típica imagen de las familias felices que mandan como postal navideña una foto de todos ellos luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. O las típicas familias felices de las series de televisión.  
Cuando llegamos, Edward y Emmet estaban respresentando la jugada que les había permitido ganar el trofeo del campeonato de su Universidad. Alice daba palmaditas y su madre sonreía, orgullosa.  
Esme estaba radiante, y era de esperar. A pesar de que tenía un gran corazón, aquellos dos muchachos habían sido los hijos que nunca había llegado a tener, y para Alice los hermanos que siempre quiso a su lado. Y es que Alice era hija única, pero siempre había estado muy unida con sus primos. Se hacían llamar "los tres mosqueteros", y D'Artagnan era Jasper Whitlock, el amigo que los hospedaba. El mejor amigo de los Cullen desde que tenían uso de razón.

Esme nos recibió con un cálido abrazo y nos deleitó con un banquete digno de un Rey. Nos dejó comer solos en la gran cocina, y se marchó a hacer diseños que le habían encargado.

Comimos hasta explotar, y conocimos algo mejor a los primos de Alice. Con Edward se podía hablar de libros, de películas y de música (ytenía un gusto exquisito), lo que no podía hacer con mis amigas muy a menudo. Y con Emmett las risas estaban aseguradas.

Aquella tarde mi mundo se iba a poner de pies a cabeza... y yo aún no me había enterado.

.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_He vuelto por aquí, tras... ¿años? sin pasarme. La verdad, no sé por qué me ha dado, pero he tenido el impulso de escribir un nuevo fic, y aquí estoy. El otro no sé ni cómo cogerlo, intentaré continuarlo en cuanto se me ocurra algo... Mientras tanto os pido que le deis una oportunidad a éste, y que perdonéis mi dejadez!_**

**_Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, malas y buenas, y eso influye mucho en lo que hago. Y dejé de escribir._**

**_En fin, no os aburro más con mi vida. Sólo espero que os guste este nuevo fic, y que espero sugerencias/cosas bonitas/quejas (cosas bonitas porfaaaa) _**

**_Un besito y gracias por leerme y por vuestro tiempo! :)_**


End file.
